


A Halloween Prank

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur has a fear of werewolves, F/M, Mystery the werewolf, Mystery's prank, it's halloween in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: It has been a long time since Mystery did a prank centuries ago. After running and hiding from Shiromori, he has the need to do a prank. He decides to prank Arthur for many reasons, mostly to teach him a lesson to go to bed instead of staying up late.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Planning the Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Halloween, but I had this great idea in my head and I needed to make a story out of it. Because Mystery is a kitsune and they are most known for playing tricks on people, I thought this would be a good thing to make. Since Mystery can shapeshift into an animal, I thought, Hey, how about a werewolf. People made fanart of Arthur as a werewolf so why not Mystery? Anyway, enjoy.

It was Halloween. The night where kids would dress up in costumes and go door to door saying “trick or treat, hoping that people who open their doors will give them sweet treats like chocolate lollipops, and taffies. For the gang, they plan to wear their costumes, but instead of getting candy, they would like to walk around the neighborhoods, playing board games, and cooking some halloween related cupcakes that Vivi was going to bake. They do this every year when Halloween is just around the corner. It was Vivi’s idea that they should do this and all of them agreed. Well, except for Mystery. He usually does this with the other’s, but he has planned something else up his collar. Since he was a kitsune, he would mostly do pranks on people. Unfortunately, with a crazy plant lady tracking his every move for centuries, his plans had to be delayed. This time, he is ready for a prank he had thought out carefully since last year’s halloween. Who would be the target? He thought to himself. Easily, it was Arthur. He wanted to target him because he was easy to scare and he stopped doing his sleep routines Mystery had told him to follow. Mystery keeps telling him, “Go to bed at 10, get up later than 6 on weekends.” The problem with this prank is that he doesn’t know how to scare Arthur. Last year, he planned to scare him with his kitsune form, but plans had changed ever since he helped Arthur get over his fear of it. He had a short time and needed to find a plan fast. 

At Yukino's house, Vivi was getting dressed as a witch. She had a black dress with a black pointed topped hat, some makeup, and a crooked wand, which was fake of course. Vivi couldn’t decide between a witch or a samurai, until she realized she used spellbooks more than swords. After she got done with the dressing, she went downstairs to find Mystery going back and forth for no reason. “Are you ready for this special night Mystery?” She asks, ignoring Mystery’s actions. 

Mystery stops his pacing and looks up at Vivi with an impressed look that says that is awesome. “You look good.” He says. “But there’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

Vivi, who is very curious about what he has to say, finishes walking down the stairs and sits on the couch, making sure it won’t ruin her dress. “Is something wrong?” She asks worried if Mystery might have changed his mind about something. 

“It’s just that because I’m a kitsune, I would play these tricks on people for fun.” He says, feeling disappointment in himself. 

“I see.” Vivi said.

“And I want to play a prank on Arthur, if that’s ok with you.” Mystery adds, making sure Vivi is ok with it.

“A prank on Arthur?” She pauses, adding the dramatic effect. “Why haven’t you told me this before?” She asks. She loves playing pranks on people except for family, knowing that they are not the type of people who would get over a prank. “I’ll help you prank Arthur.”

Mystery’s eyes brightened and his smile shows. “Thank you Vivi, I have planned one for a whole year.” He sits on the couch, scooting closer to Vivi. “The problem is that I don’t know how to scare him. I used my kitsune form on him and I helped him face his fear of it.” 

Vivi thinks about it. “I really don’t know, maybe it’ll come to your head.” Mystery lies on the couch, looking at the ceiling, thinking of ways to scare Arthur, but making sure he doesn’t do any harm to him. Vivi looks at the list of things she had written down for tonight’s halloween and finds out that she had forgotten one thing. “Oh, crap! Movies!” She goes over to the shelf of DVDs and grabs a basket of them that were labeled halloween movies and digs through them. “Lets see here, Night of the Living Dead? Nope. Mummy, no. Werewolf of Disaster? Definitely no.” She says as she looks through all the DVDs. It had gotten Mystery’s attention when she said no to Werewolf of Disaster. He sits up and looks at her in surprise. 

“No to Werewolves? I thought you planned to watch that movie tonight with Lewis and Arthur?” He asks. Mystery knew that Vivi would never change things in her ideas, until now. 

“I was, but Arthur said no. He said that Werewolves give him nightmares.” Vivi said putting up the basket of halloween DVDs. “Arthur said that he was afraid of them as a kid, I really don’t why.” This had sparked Mystery so good that he had a huge smile on his face with puppy dog eyes and sparkles around him. 

“Vivi!” He screams in realization. “You’re a genius!” 

Vivi didn’t know what he was talking about. “I’m sorry?” She asks, confused. 

“Werewolves! I should prank him with a werewolf!” Mystery said excitedly. “It would be perfect!”

Vivi had some thoughts to this like, if this was safe or how can they get a werewolf when there are none? “Mystery, I know that it sounds like a good idea to scare Arthur, but we don’t have a werewolf and we don’t have a fake one.”

Mystery scoffs at what she just said. “You’re looking at one right now.” To this, Vivi was amazed. 

“You can turn into a werewolf!?” She said. “Show me, please!” Vivi was very excited and wanted to see what Mystery would like as one. 

“It’s my first time Vivi, just to let you know.” Mystery said as he goes into a huge space for the transformation. 

“Wait a minute.” She said, stopping Mystery from transforming. “If this is your first time, how do you know that you can transform into one?” Vivi did have a point, but Mystery had a good answer.   
“I’m an animal shape shifter, whatever I see as an animal, I can copy it.” Mystery said. Vivi agrees to what he says but interrupts him again.

“Actually, let’s wait until the real fun starts.” Vivi said. Mystery agrees with her and doesn’t do it until later after Halloween. “We can make a step by step plan on paper and figure out some things.”

“For example…” Mystery says.

“Like the time and where we are going to do it.” She says as she gets out a piece of paper out of her notebook and a pencil from a drawer. “Are we doing it before or after the special plan?” She asks.

“After, it’ll get us enough time to get things set up.” Mystery answered.

“Location?”   
“At Arthur’s house, I have plenty of reasons why.”

“Now here’s something that’s very important, which type of werewolf are you going to be?” Vivi asks.

“Can you explain more?” Mystery asked, confused.

“There are different types of werewolves in movies or art, their height, weight, body language, and performance.” Vivi said. “I can search some up on my phone and you can choose which one.” 

“Ok, but I can tell you I want one that shows that Arthur has no chance going up against it and makes me look bigger than him.” Mystery says giving her a description of what werewolf he would like to be. 

She scrolls down images of werewolves and asks “Do you need to workout or not?”

Mystery cocked his head. “I’m not sure, why?” Vivi shows him an image of a werewolf that was bigger than him, buffed, and was very fluffy which is why Vivi chose that one. “I think this one will work, just give me a few seconds to look at this image and I should be able to copy it.” Mystery said looking at the photo. 

Vivi got her phone and she said “Let me print the image so you can study it before the event starts.” 

After a few minutes, they discuss more of the plan, Mystery explains that Arthur didn’t get his sleep routine and he needed to make sure he sleeps tonight and Vivi said that she put up hidden cameras inside his house if he doesn’t call back and needs to find out what he is doing. 

Then, someone knocks on the door. As Vivi gets up, she asks “Who is it?” 

“It’s Lewis and Arthur.” Lewis has spoked through the other side of the door. She opens it up to find Lewis and Arthur. She looks at Arthur and realizes that he is dressing up as a zombie. He had the makeup, the clothes, and he left his prosthetic arm at his house for special effects. Then she looks at Lewis who doesn’t seem to be wearing a costume at all. 

“You don’t have a costume Lewis?” She asks.

“Oh, no this is my costume.” Lewis said. “Since I’m a ghost, I thought this would be a good costume.” 

“That’ll work.” Vivi said. “Are you boys ready for our special night?” 

“We sure are.” Arthur said, very happy. He looks over at Mystery and sees that he doesn’t have a costume on. “Mystery doesn’t have a costume.” 

“That’s because I’m staying here Arthur.” Mystery said. Both Lewis and Arthur were shocked that Mystery wasn’t coming with them. 

“Really Mystery?” Lewis said disappointedly. “We do this every year, how come you’re not going?” 

“I just have some things to do like meditation.” Mystery lied.

“Meditation?” Arthur asked. “If you say so, it’ll be a bummer not having you around.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have something good for you guys.” Mystery said. Arthur and Lewis were wondering what that good was. They all said their goodbyes to Mystery as they got in the van. As soon as they left, Mystery thought it would be a good time to practice transforming into a werewolf and see if it will work before he goes to Arthur’s house.

To Be Continued.


	2. The Prank Begins

In the van, Lewis was driving the van over to a neighborhood that had lots of kids who dressed up as vampires, ghosts, and many other great things. “Man, those costumes look great.” Arthur said as he was looking at some children who were dressed up as robots. It was the one thing he wore as a kid. He even made the costume himself and went door to door asking for candy as they look at his costume and say how great it looked. 

“This is just the beginning.” Vivi says, pulling out her list. “We have a lot of things to do.” She wrote it down in this order: see other people’s costumes, bake halloween cupcakes, watch movies, and tell spooky stories. “After a few minutes, we should head down to my house and make cupcakes, halloween edition.” Arthur and Lewis liked the idea of making cupcakes. After learning about a bet Vivi and Mystery made, they started to trust Vivi with making food. 

After those few minutes, they did indeed go back to Vivi’s house. They went inside to find out it was quiet. It was strange at first because Mystery would run towards them, but this time it was different. 

“He must be still doing his meditation.” Vivi said as she put her stuff away. She knew what he was really up too and made sure that Lewis and Arthur would believe it. 

“He’s a dog though.” Arthur said. “Why does he need to meditate?”

Vivi chuckled. “He’s not actually a dog, remember?” She then went into the kitchen where she pulled up the cupcake recipes on her laptop. “I found this good recipe on the internet and it’s very popular.” Lewis took a look at the screen which shows an image of the cupcake. It was a chocolate cupcake with orange icing and black frosting that was drawn as a jack-O lantern face. 

“I think it looks good.” Lewis said. “Do you have all the ingredients?” 

“If I didn’t have the ingredients, I wouldn’t be able to make it.” Vivi said as she got out the milk and eggs. Lewis smiled and helped Vivi with making the cupcakes. 

It only took them a whole hour to make them and it was worth it. The cupcakes that Vivi and Lewis had made looked like the ones that were on the laptop screen. “Those look awesome.” Arthur said as he started directly at them. 

“Good, I’m glad you like them.” Vivi said proudly to herself. She puts down the cupcakes and goes over to the movies. “We can eat cupcakes while watching “Cemetery of the Dead.” She says as she holds up the movie case that had the disk inside. 

“Nice, I love that movie!” Arthur said. 

“What about Mystery, should we get him?” Lewis asked knowing that Mystery would miss the best Halloween night ever.   
“He’ll be fine, he can come down when he wants too.” Vivi answered as she lied at the same time. She puts in the disk and all three of them were bunched up in blankets with their cupcakes in their hands. 

After the movie, Vivi checked off watching a movie off her list and told them the next thing, telling scary stories. Both of them were happy when they heard that. As kids, they would tell good stories, Vivi’s were the best because she was a good storyteller. They all sat on the couch and one by one, they told their story. Arthur was first, he told a story about a man who was being hunted down by a smart zombie who was a zombie that landed into a radioactive wasteland that made him smart. Lewis was second and his story was about a legend of the terrifying Oso Demonio or as in english, Demon Bear. He said that this bear was responsible for a thousand deaths in a forest near the rainfalls of Brazil. Vivi, who was the last one to tell her story, tells a story about a camping group who went to a forest only to get grabbed one by one by a wendigo who was hungry for years and waiting for new people to arrive. 

After their stories, Lewis and Arthur declared Vivi as the best storyteller this year. “I think we had the best night ever.” Arthur said getting up to stretch. 

“It’s not over yet, we have one more thing to do.” Vivi said with a smile. 

“What’s next?” Lewis asked. He looks at the list Vivi made and he finds out that telling the stories were the last thing she wrote down. “You haven’t written it down.” 

“That’s because it was a surprise.” She said, taking back her list. “We are going on a hunt.” Lewis and Arthur looked at each other and then back at Vivi. 

“A hunt? For ghosts?” Lewis asked again. 

“Better, werewolves.” Vivi said. Arthur immediately went into nervous mode as she said it. Arthur was afraid of werewolves as a kid and he refused to meet one in real life, even if he wasn't going to attack. “I heard that some people spotted a werewolf an hour ago and I was thinking that we should find it.” 

“Vivi, you know that I’m afraid of them right?” Arthur said frightened. 

“I know, that’s why Lewis and I are going. I knew that you weren’t going to come with us.” Vivi said. “So, I thought that we should let you go home and me and Lewis should spend some time together hunting down a legendary beast.” 

Arthur was relieved that he didn’t have to go catch a werewolf. “Thanks, I think I will go home. I have some things to do.” 

“Like staying up late?” Lewis said, knowing his plans.  
“It’s just some work that needs to be done.” Arthur said. They all had the conversation as they went out the door and into the van.

“Work?” Vivi said. “Arthur, it’s Halloween.” Vivi didn’t like Arthur spending his holidays for work. She thought that it was not right and that he should relax and enjoy some time with the gang. 

“But it’s over Vivi, what is there more to do?” Arthur asked. 

“He is right Vivi, he has nothing to do.” Lewis said agreeing with him.

“See, even Lewis agrees with me.” Arthur said.

Vivi sighed. “Fine, but don’t forget about Mystery, he will be watching you.” Arthur had completely forgotten about Mystery. He was either worried about what she said or that he just missed out lots of fun. 

“Speaking of, is Mystery all right? He didn’t come downstairs to do all that sorts of fun with us.” Arthur asked. He didn’t know what Mystery was up too if he was done with meditation. 

“Like I said, he will be fine.” Vivi said, calming him down. Lewis pulls up at Arthur’s house and he gets out of the van with his things. 

“I had a great time Vivi, thanks for the best stayover ever.” Arthur said, very glad.

“Me too, anyway, Lewis and I have a werewolf to catch, I’ll tell you tomorrow if we got it.” Vivi said before Lewis drove off and Arthur went back into the house.

“So Vivi, do you know where this werewolf is?” He asked to get started on the werewolf hunt. 

“Actually, there is no werewolf.” Vivi said. Lewis immediately looked at her in shock. “I mean yes there’s a werewolf, but we are not hunting it.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Lewis said in confusion. Vivi had told him to pull over to the side and he did.

“You see Lewis, we are going to see a werewolf, but you won’t believe me.” Vivi said getting ready to tell him the truth.

“I do. Just tell me what is going on.” Lewis said.

She takes a deep breath, not because she’s nervous, because she is excited to tell him what is about to happen as soon she opens her laptop. “Me and Mystery are going to prank Arthur with a werewolf.” Lewis was starting to get scared. Then Vivi quickly told him “Not an actually, werewolf! Well, it’s more complicated than that.” Lewis was still listening. “Mystery’s the werewolf.” 

“Mystery got bitten by one?” Lewis asked. 

“No, he can transform into one. He was telling me about it and he thought it would be a good prank on Arthur since he is afraid of them.”

“Ohh” Lewis said in realization. “That’s why you were telling him about the werewolf in the area.” 

“Exactly! And we are going to watch it.” She opens her laptop and clicks on the security cameras that were hidden in Arthur’s house. “These cameras are what will show Mystery’s work.” She goes through all the cameras and spots Arthur who is taking his makeup off. Vivi and Lewis don’t spot Mystery, but he will come eventually. 

Arthur was washing his face to get rid of the makeup that he used for his costume. He used a towel to wipe it down along with some scrubbing with soap. As he gets done, he dries his face and heads to his bedroom where he finds out that his prosthetic arm is not on the stand. Arthur thought he just misplaced it until he heard a deep growl coming from downstairs. He slowly turns around, questioning what that sound was. He slowly gets to the stairs, but the growling doesn’t happen again. Maybe it’s just the air conditioner acting up again he says. He goes downstairs and into the living room where he looks for his prosthetic arm. The growling is heard again and this time, Arthur started to get worried. He heard it coming from the kitchen and was afraid to move. “Hello?” He asks, seeing if anyone would respond. “If you’re going to rob my house, feel free, I don’t have any weapons.” No sound was made. Arthur thought he was just hearing things. He decided to ignore it and find his prosthetic. As he turns around to look at the shelf away from the kitchen door, Mystery walks out. He finally got the werewolf form Vivi showed him earlier. He was huge, furry, and buff. Before Arthur came in, he was very surprised that he somehow became really swole and was very excited to show the others. He needed to make sure that Arthur would see a werewolf by taking off his collar and glasses. Arthur turned around and looked at what he thought was a werewolf and immediately went into panic mode. He screamed from the top of his lungs. “HOLY CRAP!!!” He yelled. “Please don’t eat me!” he begged. Mystery got closer to Arthur, acting like an actual werewolf by growling at him. Arthur thought that this was the werewolf Vivi was talking about. 

From the camera, Vivi and Lewis were very surprised and happy that they found Mystery. “Wow! That is fantastic!” Vivi says looking at Mystery. 

Lewis laughs from Arthur’s high pitched scream. “Oh man, I didn’t know that Arthur could scream that high!” They both laughed.

Arthur knew that he had no chance of fighting the werewolf so he decided to run up the stairs. Mystery, who was still acting as the werewolf, followed him upstairs where at that point Arthur went into the bedroom and locked the door. He quickly grabs his cellphone and calls Vivi.

Vivi, who was watching him from the laptop, answered his call, shushing Lewis. “Hey Arthur, do you need something?” She asked.

“Vivi, I need you to come to my house fast!” Arthur said, scared for his life. “There is the werewolf you were talking about in my house!” 

“Really!? She said, pretending to be surprised. “Where is it now?” 

“In my house! I just told you!” Arthur said who didn’t have patience to talk. “I’m in my bedroom and I got my door locked.” 

“Did you barricade the door, you know how strong they are.” She said. 

“Oh no.” He said realizing that the werewolf could break in easily. “I need to barricade the door!” 

“Ok, do that.” Vivi said. We are coming to your house.” She hangs up the phone and looks at Lewis who was holding in his laughter. “We are not going to save Arthur.” She said before they broke down in laughter. 

Arthur thought about what he can use to block the door. He then finds the dresser and tries to push it, it didn’t even move an inch. Arthur realized that without his prosthetic arm, he’s weak. He was almost on the verge of crying until he realized that he didn’t hear any growing or see any paws underneath the door. At first, he waited in case it came back, but he then thought that the werewolf was just bored and left his house. Arthur slowly opens the door and peeks out to find nothing. He takes his steps slowly just in case it's downstairs. After a few steps, he looks down the stairs where he doesn’t see it and hears no more growling. He thought that it really left and found out that his back door was opened. He closes it and double locks it. To his relief, he takes a seat on the couch and takes deep breaths knowing that he survived a werewolf. 

After a few minutes, he decides to continue his search for his prosthetic arm. He checked everywhere except the basement. Knowing that the werewolf left, he feels calm about going into the basement. He checks his work table and still doesn't find it. He goes over to the closet seeing if it’s there. He opens the door to find the werewolf hiding in his closet. Arthur shreaked and jumped back, landing on his bottom. The werewolf was standing on his hind legs and Arthur knew at that moment, he was screwed. “It can stand!” He screamed. He goes back a few feet away from the werewolf who went all fours and slowly walked towards Arthur, growling. Arthur had nowhere to go now, since the werewolf blocked the only exit. To his response, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around his body. For a few seconds, the werewolf was now close to his face, showing his teeth. Then, he licked Arthur’s face. Arthur was shocked that the werewolf licked him. “Huh? Did you just licked me?” Arthur asked, not knowing what just happened. After that, the werewolf who was actually Mystery had a hearty laugh and laid on his back still laughing. Arthur was now more confused than ever. “Are you laughing!? What’s going on!?” He asked, losing his cowardness. 

“Arthur, you were one scaredy cat, I can tell you.” Mystery said. Arthur immediately stood up and looked at the werewolf. “Mystery!?” He yelled. He had so many questions and he didn’t know which one he should ask first. 

“I can explain everything.” Mystery said who got off his back and walked towards Arthur. 

“Start explaining then!” He said angrily. 

“Well, I wanted to prank you and I didn’t know how after you faced your fear with my true form. Then Vivi gave me this great idea that I should be a werewolf because she knew you were afraid of them.” Mystery explained.

“Vivi was in on it too!?” He asked, more angrier. 

“Yep, and she planned out the whole thing.”

Vivi was watching the camera when he said it. “Liar.” She said.

“It was a good plan too, you should have seen your face.” Mystery said, mocking him. 

“Mystery, I thought I was about to die. Why would you do something like this to me!?” Arthur asked loudly. 

“It’s because of this.” Mystery said as he stood up on his back hind legs and grabbed Arthur and placed him on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing!? Put me down!” He said as he was kicking. 

“I’m taking you to bed because you didn’t do your routine I gave you, so I had to do better than just talking to you about it. Mystery carries Arthur all the way to Arthur’s bedroom where he dropped him on his bed. “Now, get some sleep or things will get worse.” he threatened. 

Arthur was really mad about it, but he knew that he had no choice but to go to bed. “Fine, I’ll sleep, but this talk isn’t over.” 

“I know it won’t be, I’ll make sure you talk to me in this form.” Mystery said jokingly. 

Arthur sighs. “By the way, where’s my arm?” He asked.  
“Oh, I buried it in your backyard,” Mystery answered.

“You what!?” He said shockenly. 

“I’ll give it back to you after you wake up.” Mystery said as he transformed back into a dog. “I’m going to sleep downstairs. If I catch you up again, I’ll make sure you’ll sleep.” He said before he goes downstairs and sleeps on the couch.

Arthur did go to sleep eventually and Mystery slept happily knowing that he finally did a prank on someone. Lewis and Vivi watched the whole thing and called it a night and went home. 

The End.


End file.
